Howard Hicks
Howard Hicks was a leading member of Dragonstorm since it's inception, and a former employee of Pelvanida. Character history before February 2009 Hicks went to University of California, Three Rivers. While there, he met Johnson Zenarchis, and formed Dragonstorm along with Pietr Kozlov and Lester Montgomery. He originally agreed not to allow Keegan O'Neil to join, but like the others he was convinced after O'Neil showed just how useful he could be. (Nietzsche's Soldiers 3) After college, Hicks got a job at Pelvanida with the other Dragonstorm heads. February 2009 During the terrorist invasion, Hicks was on a team with O'Neil, Montgomery, and Kozlov in an attempt to locate Dr. James Zanasiu, a scientist who had recently acquired a disk of Dragonstorm information. In a shootout in Yuri Kerzach's laboratory, Kozlov, Hicks, and Montgomery were captured, and brought to the control room. There they stayed for some time, until during a moment of distraction the three broke their bonds and attacked the occupants. Before they got very far, the control room was simultaneously attacked by the hitmen and Murakami. After James' team evacuated the control room and Kozlov, Murakami and the hitman were killed, Montgomery and Hicks remained the only people in the control room. They controlled the base for a time until evacuating the control when the radars showed a massive amount of sublevel experiments coming their way. Montgomery and Hicks retreated to the Dragonstorm hideout behind the freezer. When the fire suppression system was activated, Hicks passed out like everyone else in Dragonstorm. (Darwin's Soldiers) July 2009 During James' team's invasion of Pelvanida, Hicks entered Lab 101 at the same time Rudyard Shelton and Dr. Zanasiu were reprogramming one of Dragonstorm's eagle experiments, later dubbed Ridley. Hicks sicced a huge experiment on them, but Ridley flew Shelton and Zanasiu to safety. Later, Hicks missed the departure of Lab 101 because Dr. Nicholas Jeston took too long to delete all of their data. Hicks found Martin Ng snooping around Lab 23 and stabbed in in the stomach. Before he died, Ng alerted ADSA and James' team to his position, and Hicks was captured. James retrieved the key card from Hicks needed to enter Dragonstorm's hideout behind the freezer. hicks was then locked in Lab 23's closet. Hicks broke himself out of the closet and negotiated with the U.S. troopers who had invaded Pelvanida. He tried to convince them that James' team were the antagonistic force and that they had tried to blow up Pelvanida. Aisha Tennes shot him in the leg to get him to shut up. Later, Dr. Arnold Greene checked Hicks and declared that he had died of his wound. (Survival of the Fittest) Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' (deceased) *''Nietzsche's Soldiers 3'' *''Kinsey's Mimic'' Trivia *Hicks was implied several times to be the smartest of the core Dragonstorm group. Rudyard Shelton mentioned playing him in the inter-Pelvanida chess competition, and in college he double-majored in bioengineering and chemical physics. Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pelvanida personnel Category:Dragonstorm personnel Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Humans Category:Nietzsche's Soldiers 3 characters Category:Kinsey's Mimic characters Category:Males